The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Often, installing electrical wiring and cable is performed with a spool of cable or wire. The ends of the cable are drawn out by hand or mechanism, and spooled back onto the spool through rotation of the spool. Such distribution of cables into structures can cause entanglements or misalignment problems however. For example, electrical wiring is often provided from the manufacturer in the form of a wound coil, with a simple plastic wrapping. The electrician installing the wire into the building or structure is required to remove the plastic wrapping and pull an end of the wire to begin installation. This can result in the coil itself being pulled with the wire such that it is not readily distributed. Many cables overcome this by having an elevated axle about which the spool of cable rotates. The rotation of the spool is about a bearing mechanism that can support the load.
In a typical bearing mechanism, a pinion shaft is rotatably supported by a single ball bearing in the front wall of the body of a spinning reel. This may encompass a ball bearing conveyor. The ball bearing is a type of rolling-element bearing that uses spherical members to maintain the separation between the bearing races. The ball bearing reduces rotational friction while supporting a radial and axial load on the spool of cable. Because the balls are rolling they have a much lower coefficient of friction than if two flat surfaces were sliding against each other.
Other proposals have involved cable and wire distribution systems. The problem with these distribution systems is that they do not support the weight of the spool and cable sufficiently to enable a smooth, easy drawing pout and spooling in of the cable. Also, the spool is not rotatable or easily advanced, because it is resting on a stationary axle. Even though the above cited cable and wire distribution systems meet some of the needs of the market, a mobile electrical cable distribution assembly that supports multiple spools at a slope, creating a tiered arrangement of spools for easier access and distribution of the electrical cables rolled thereon; whereby the spools are configured to carry, draw, and spool the electrical cables directly from the cart; and whereby multiple interchangeable conveyor rollers include antifriction ball bearings for facilitated rolling of the spools, is still desired.
Summary
Illustrative embodiments of the disclosure are generally directed to a mobile electrical cable distribution assembly. The electrical cable distribution assembly provides a mobile cart that supports multiple spools at a slope, creating a tiered arrangement of spools supported by conveyor rollers for easier access and distribution of the electrical cables rolled thereon. The mobility of the cart enables the electrical cables to be positioned for drawing and spooling. The sloped arrangement of the spools allows for facilitated access to the ends of the electrical cable for drawing and spooling the electrical cable. The spools are configured to carry, draw, and spool the electrical cables directly from the cart. The assembly also provides multiple interchangeable conveyor rollers to carry the spools. The conveyor rollers comprise a shaft, antifriction ball bearings, and an outer cylinder race for drawing and spooling the electrical cable about the spool. The conveyor roller also has springs between the outer cylinder race and the shaft, creating spring returned mounting for facilitating access to the ball bearings.
In one aspect, the mobile electrical cable distribution assembly, comprises a cart comprising a base platform, at least one long support leg, at least one short support leg, at least one spool support bar disposed at a slope between the long and short support legs, the spool support bar forming a plurality of spaced-apart slots.
The mobile electrical cable distribution assembly further comprises at least one wheel joined to the base platform.
The mobile electrical cable distribution assembly further comprises multiple interchangeable conveyor rollers interchangeably fitted into any one of the slots, the conveyor rollers comprising a shaft, a plurality of antifriction ball bearings, and an outer cylinder race, whereby the conveyor rollers rotate freely in the slots.
The mobile electrical cable distribution assembly further comprises multiple spools concentrically rotatable about the conveyor rollers, whereby the spools are disposed at a slope along the length of the cart, the spools being operable to enable carrying a plurality of cables, whereby the spools draw and spool the cables.
In another aspect, the assembly further comprises a bracket.
In another aspect, the bracket joins with the long or short support legs.
In another aspect, the bracket retains at least one of the conveyor rollers.
In another aspect, the long support leg is longer than the short support leg.
In another aspect, the at least one wheel comprises six castor wheels having a diameter of six inches.
In another aspect, the cart further comprises at least one lateral support bar, the lateral support bar connecting the short support legs.
In another aspect, the cart is fabricated from tubular constructed steel.
In another aspect, the multiple spools comprises ten spools.
In another aspect, the conveyor rollers comprise a spring disposed between the outer cylinder race and the shaft.
In another aspect, the spring enables spring returned mounting for facilitated access to the ball bearings.
In another aspect, the conveyor rollers comprise a polyurethane or vinyl coating.
In another aspect, the ball bearings comprise high speed ABEC ball bearings.
One objective of the present invention is to provide frictionless drawing and spooling of electrical cables from a mobile cart.
Another objective is to roll the spools to a desired position through use of castor wheels.
Yet another objective is to reposition the conveyor rollers and spools along the length of the spool support bar.
Yet another objective is to load the spools on the sloped spool support bars, so as to achieve a tiered cable distribution arrangement.
Yet another objective is to create a tiered arrangement of spools, which allows for greater clearance when drawing out or spooling in cables.
Yet another objective is to enhance electrical cable guidance, organization and storage.
Yet another objective is to enable quiet operation, easy installation, moderate maintenance, and low expense for distributing electrical cables.
Yet another objective is to provide an easy to use cable distribution assembly that requires minimal training or tools.
Other systems, devices, methods, features, and advantages will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present disclosure, and be protected by the accompanying claims and drawings.
Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the various views of the drawings.